Little prisoner
by Shini Jez
Summary: Rapidement faite prisonnière après un combat inégal, Pisti est emmenée dans le campement ennemi. Mais même en territoire hostile, il reste un espoir. Une histoire qu'il ne tient qu'à elle d'écrire. KouenXPisti. Two Shoot.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour/Bonsoir/Bonne nuit (rayez les mentions inutiles) très cher fanticeur(euse) ! **

**Je vous présente ici un Two Shoot (qui pourrait, peut-être, devenir une mini fic), sur le formidable manga qu'est Magi : the labyrinth of magic. **

**C'est, en réalité, un défi lancé par Yoshiho-san (aussi connue sous le pseudonyme de Galaxian Explosion). **

**Bref, n'ayant rien de bien intéressant à dire, je me contenterais du traditionnel : « bonne lecture à vous, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage ! »**

**Disclamers**** : aucun des personnages présentés ici ne m'appartient, tout est à Shinobu Ohtaka, et je ne gagne pas d'argent en publiant ce texte –et puis, plutôt que de l'argent, je préférerais amplement hériter des personnages réels, c'est bien plus amusant. **

**Rating ****: T, par pure et simple précaution. Rien de méchant, je vous assure. **

**Pairing :**** Ren KouenXPisti (car les strange pairings sont tellement amusants, et que, lorsqu'on y réfléchit, ils sont juste trop mignons !).**

**:::**

Un désastre. C'était un véritable désastre. Un massacre déchirant. Ou qu'elle regardât, Pisti ne voyait que ses hommes -ses compagnons- chuter tour à tour. Oh, ils se battaient bravement ! mais les soldats Kou étaient plus puissants, plus entrainés, et, surtout, bien plus nombreux. Eux, n'avaient qu'elle un seul général contre l'empire le plus influant. Avant même de n'avoir réellement commencée, la lutte était déjà perdue.

Le goût de la terre et celui, ferreux, de son sang avait envahi sa bouche, la faisant réprimer de douloureux haut-le-cœur. La moindre parcelle de son corps la lançait et son liquide vitale s'échappait à une vitesse affolante hors de son corps, par l'une des innombrables coupures qui rayaient sa peau pâle –de plus en plus alors que son hémoglobine la quittait, indubitablement. Pisti se releva, ignorant la douleur qui voulait la clouer à terre, et la faire passer pour morte, dans l'espoir –probablement vain- que l'on la laisse enfin tranquille, qu'on la laisse mourir en paix. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle n'était pas une enfant, mais une guerrière. Et en tant que telle, la blonde ne pouvait pas laisser ses soldats mourir inutilement.

Les yeux foncés de la jeune fille balayèrent le canyon qui avait fait office de champs de bataille pour cette offensive surprise leurs ennemis avaient bien choisi le terrain. Si eux, n'avaient aucun problème notable pour attaquer en formation serrée, destructrice, son pouvoir à elle, leur principale adversaire, était presque inutile. L'endroit était trop étroit, trop désert pour qu'elle puisse faire appel aux animaux. Et rares étaient les alliés qui, courageusement, continuaient les assauts, uniquement mus par la force du désespoir –mais ils continuaient à tomber, un à un. Et elle aussi, terminerait par chuter sous leurs assauts bien trop puissants.

La guerre entre l'alliance de Sindoria et l'empire Kou avait débuté récemment, mais les combats étaient d'une redoutable force, et même Sinbad avait du mal à rester optimiste quant à son issu. La situation était grave, et Pisti n'avait que trop conscience de l'impact qu'aurait sa mort (qui lui semblât effroyablement proche en cet instant) sur les troupes, aussi bien d'un point de vue technique que moral.

Alors, elle se releva et retourna au combat.

Elle ne sut pas ce qui la fit chuter –car, fatalement, c'était arrivé. La douleur, la fatigue, sa cheville gauche qui lui faisait souffrir le martyr ou encore le coup sec qu'on porta à ses tempes. Mais avant de sombrer dans l'obscurité, la princesse d'Artemyura put emporter une dernière image celle des corps ensanglantés de la totalité de ses combattants. Après, ce fut le noir.

:::

La chaleur de la pièce et des couvertures était rassurante, le lit dans lequel elle était couchée, incroyablement confortable. Pisti s'était réveillée quelques minutes plus tôt, et avait décidé de ne pas ouvrir les yeux, profitant de ce calme probablement de courte durée.

Si, tout d'abord, l'idée qu'elle n'avait fait que cauchemarder et qu'elle se trouvait chez elle, à Sindoria, dans son lit, l'avait effleurée, la douleur irradiant ses muscles l'avait vite chassée. Pourtant, que Kou l'ai secouru lui semblait tout aussi incongru. Surtout que si ç'avait été le cas, elle agoniserait probablement dans un cachot sombre et humide sur un sol de pierre froid. Hors, c'était loin des rayons de soleil qui caressaient son visage, la douceur des draps et les coussins moelleux qui l'entouraient. De plus, la présence qu'elle sentait dans la pièce n'était clairement pas hostile. Ne restait que la probabilité –infiniment faible- que quelqu'un l'ai trouvé et prise sous son aile.

Incertaine, elle laissa ses paupières papillonner un instant et prit son courage à deux mains, ouvrant les yeux pour laisser apparaître deux orbes noirs cerclés de rose. La blonde se redressa doucement, aussi soucieuse de ne pas rouvrir ses blessures qui, contre toute attente, semblaient avoir été refermées, que de ne pas réveiller la dormeuse qui sommeillait, la tête légèrement penchée vers l'avant, sur une chaise à côté d'elle.

De longs cheveux noirs retombaient en de gracieuses mèches sur des épaules bien dessinées, et cachaient ses yeux clos. Un souffle régulier s'échappait de deux lèvres fines et rosées, alors qu'un simple grain de beauté, sur son menton, la rendait encore plus gracieuse. La petite cicatrice, juste à côté, n'enlevait rien à sa surprenante beauté. L'inconnue était vêtue d'un kimono aux différentes teintes de rose, créant un dégradé simple mais subtile. Elle était tout simplement d'une rare beauté.

Se sentant probablement observée, la jeune femme émit un léger gémissement, avant de se tirer définitivement de son sommeil. Elle ouvrit ses yeux, laissant apparaître ses pupilles d'un bleu acier profond, et offrit un sourire enjoué à la plus jeune.

- Vous avez dormis longtemps. Est-ce-que vous vous sentez mieux ? questionna-t-elle doucement.

Pisti acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Je suis Ren Hakuei, première princesse de l'empire Kou. Et vous êtes Pisti, princesse d'Artemyura, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Pourquoi m'avoir amené ici ?

Si le fait qu'Hakuei soit une princesse ne l'avait guère étonnée, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de se tendre à l'évocation de son rang dans l'empire Kou.

L'autre esquissa un geste tendre, presque maternelle, vers la jeune fille avant de se rétracter, soucieuse d'effrayer un peu plus la jeune prisonnière.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes en sécurité ici.

Peut-être aurait-ce été plus crédible s'ils n'avaient pas tué la vingtaine d'hommes composant son escorte.

- Je n'en doute pas un instant, répliqua-t-elle, plus froidement qu'elle ne s'en serait cru capable. Mais sauf votre respect, majesté, vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

L'autre soupira, et plaça un éventail de plumes blanches devant son visage, le masquant partiellement. L'étoile à huit branches fièrement gravé sur le manche n'échappa pas à la blonde, dont les muscles se bandèrent un peu plus, parée à éviter une quelconque attaque et à répliquer.

- Je doute d'être la mieux placée pour l'expliquer, souffla-t-elle doucement, avant de poser son regard saphir sur la blonde qui la dévisageait, méfiante. Mais le but de notre empire est avant tout d'unifier les autres empires, pacifiquement de préférence. Je tiens à m'excuser du… carnage qui a eu lieux –_elle semble hésiter un instant, avant de reprendre_-, et dont vous êtes seule survivante. De plus, votre mort n'aurait été favorable à aucun de deux camps. Nous souhaitons donc que vous restiez ici jusqu'à la fin de la guerre.

Elle réprima avec peine un grincement de dent et un rire désabusé. Rester sagement dans le palais ennemi alors que ses amis se faisaient massacrer ? Si Pisti préférait amplement les méthodes démocratiques aux batailles, elle n'était pas une lâche, et l'idée de se terrer chez l'ennemi en attendant que ses amis se fassent massacrer lui donnait envie de vomir. _Plutôt mourir que laisser une telle chose se produire ! _Mais, dans son état actuel, elle ne pourrait rien faire. Et percer la défense adverse de l'intérieur pourrait aider Sinbad. Alors, autant jouer le tout pour le tout.

A contre cœur, mais tâchant de rester neutre, Pisti hocha la tête d'un geste un peu trop raide pour être totalement naturel, mais l'autre ne s'y attarda pas.

- Avez-vous mal quelque part ?

- Ma cheville gauche principalement.

- Vous vous l'étiez foulée. Mais grâce à nos magiciens, vous n'avez plus qu'une contusion qui devrait rapidement guérir.

Elle s'autorisa un soupire satisfait. Sa situation aurait été bien plus précaire si elle n'avait pas pu se déplacer rapidement leurrer un empire aussi puissant ne serait pas tâche aisée, et la moindre faute pouvait faire basculer la balance dans l'autre camp –et lui être fatal.

- Je suis navrée, mais je vais devoir me retirer.

- Je suis censée rester dans cette tente ?

- Quelqu'un viendra d'ici peu vous apporter un repas. Je doute que vous puissiez sortir pour l'instant, de plus, il serait judicieux de reposer votre cheville.

La blonde fit la moue, arrachant un sourire à la brune qui partit d'un léger rire, rapidement suivie par son « invitée ». Hakuei prit rapidement congé, lui adressa une courbette et tourna les talons, faisant gracieusement voler les pans de son kimono derrière elle.

:::

Vingt-trois minutes. Elle ne tint pas plus longtemps. Chassant les couvertures d'un geste vif, Pisti s'extirpa du luxueux lit où elle avait jusque-là patienté, grimaçant lorsque sa cheville gauche entra brusquement en contact avec les tapis de la tente. Elle accusa le coup en se stoppant quelques secondes, avant de partir d'un pas discret vers la porte en toile. Elle ouvrit de quelques centimètres un pan, jetant un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. A fortiori, personne. Tant mieux. Car, sans sa flute en forme de plume, qui était en réalité sa relique enchanté contenant les pouvoir de Zepar, l'un des nombreux djinns de Sinbad, elle se sentait démunie mais la pensée que sa voix avait à peu près les mêmes capacités que son arme atténua quelque peu l'angoisse sourde qui lui tordait le ventre.

La jeune fille se faufila agilement à l'extérieur, les sens aux aguets. Laisser sa relique aux mains des Kou était inconcevable la récupérer serait dur, mais avec un minimum de prudence et de minutie, elle s'en savait capable. De toute manière, il n'était même pas imaginable de repartir sans avoir glané quelques informations –plans de combats, futurs assauts, zones à envahir prochainement, tout serait bon.

Si elle savait cela, Yamurahia la tuerait. Après lui avoir donné un bon coup de son sceptre dans la tête en lui hurlant que lorsqu'on est chez l'ennemi, on fait profil bas et on ne se lance pas dans des plans suicidaire. Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la blonde, et une bouffée de chaleur envahie son cœur, la poussant à être encore plus prudente, pour être sûre de pouvoir revoir ses amis –sans toutefois être dans un cercueil ou réincarnée sous forme de rhuk.

Le campement était étrangement calme, et la jeune fille en conclut que la quasi-totalité des soldats avaient été envoyés soit dans une bataille, soit en repérage. Mais un certain nombre d'entre eux restaient et elle devait se méfier de leurs rondes. Se cachant dans la doublure de tissus de certaines tentes en voyant un homme à l'épaisse armure arriver, se jetant silencieusement derrière des caisses de bois en en repérant un autre, elle avança lentement, mais sûrement, en direction de la tente la plus imposante la tente de commandement. Si son arme –et les plans- étaient conservés, ce serait là-bas.

Une armée de garde entourait la tente principale. Cachée derrière des sacs de grains et des caisses, Pisti se mordit la lèvre. Ç'allait être encore plus compliqué que ce qu'elle avait pensé. Ils étaient trop nombreux pour qu'elle ait la moindre chance, et ce, même avec le petit poignard qu'elle avait subtilisé un peu plus tôt –son arme de prédilection, petite, mais redoutable, tout comme elle. Il n'y avait pas vingt-cinq façons de pouvoir entrer là-bas. Sa seule chance était d'appeler quelques rapaces, pour qu'ils fassent diversion pendant qu'elle s'y glisserait, croisant les doigts pour que personne n'ait eu la mauvaise idée de s'être installé dans la tente. De toute manière, ce serait probablement Hakuei, et la jeune femme lui semblait trop douce pour la tuer pour cela –aussi grave soit sa faute et précaire, sa situation.

Elle inspira, et se mit à tout doucement fredonner les paroles d'une comptine. Sa voix avait les mêmes propriétés que sa flute, quoiqu'elle soit bien moins puissante. Mais c'était assez pour que, quelques minutes plus tard, la forme d'une nuée d'oiseaux se forme à l'horizon, et ne s'attaque aux soldats du campement entier. Profitant de la cohue, elle s'extirpa de sa cachette et fila, traversant la quinzaine de mètres qui la séparaient de son but, en terrain découvert.

Pisti entrouvrit l'un des pans de tissus et, immédiatement, se fondit dans l'ombre d'un imposant meuble. La tente était richement meublée, avec un mobilier de bois foncé, et des tentures pourpres. Au centre, un gigantesque bureau, sur lequel seuls quelques parchemins, outils de mesures, et plumes d'écriture étaient exposées. Et juste derrière, trônant sur un grand fauteuil en velours rouge, un homme. Sa seule prestance suffit à la figer il semblait irradier d'une puissance colossale.

La jeune fille se recroquevilla un peu plus, bloquant sa respiration. Elle ne savait pas qui il était et ne voulait en aucun cas le savoir et encore moins être confronté à lui. Pourtant, comme attirée, elle était incapable de le lâcher des yeux.

Il était grand –à vue d'œil, une bonne quarantaine de centimètres de plus que la blonde- et ses cheveux, d'un roux presque écarlate, retombaient gracieusement dans son cou, alors que certaines mèches étaient retenues par une pince d'ébène incrustée d'une émeraude. De là où elle était, Pisti pouvait apercevoir ses yeux rubis, bougeant rapidement, suivant les mots tracés sur un papier –probablement une stratégie guerrière. Sa peau, légèrement halée et ses vêtements –une armure simple, mais élégante- affirmaient son statut de guerrier. La blonde ignorait qui il était exactement, mais son appartenance à la famille royale était claire.

Elle tressaillit lorsqu'il poussa un soupire et qu'il porta une main à ses tempes, relevant les yeux. Pour les fixer sur elle. Oh, certes, elle était s'était habilement cachée dans l'ombre, et derrière un meuble. Mais ce ne semblait pas avoir leurré l'homme. Très vite, il détourna le regard, se replongeant dans ses papiers il ne s'y intéressa que durant quelques minutes. L'homme finit par se lever, contournant le bureau. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Pisti aperçu son pendentif. Enfin, pendentif… plutôt sa flute accrochée sur une simple chaine, qu'il portait à son cou. Voilà qui allait être pratique à récupérer… sur un colosse d'un mètre quatre-vingt, probablement capable de lui briser le cou d'une main, et vraisemblablement conquérant de donjon, si elle en croyait les diverses reliques sur lesquelles étaient gravées l'étoile à huit branches qu'il portait. Ô joie… ça s'annonçait bien. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle étouffa une plainte aigüe lorsqu'elle remarqua que les pas de l'homme l'emmenaient près d'elle. Et releva lentement les yeux vers lui lorsqu'il s'arrêta juste à côté d'elle. Sans gêne, il la détailla, alors que Pisti oscillait entre se recroqueviller pitoyablement et se relever, tentant de garder le peu de fierté qui lui restait. Alors, lentement, la blonde se força à lâcher ses genoux qu'elle serrait compulsivement, se hissa sur ses jambes dont elle ne parvenait pas à contrôler les tremblements et redressa le menton d'un geste presque espiègle. Si son regard pouvait sembler insondable, son sourire railleur laissa transparaître l'amusement que lui conférait le geste désespéré, mais arrogant de la jeune fille.

- Puis-je connaître la raison de votre intrusion ici, princesse ?

Sa voix était grave, envoutante, il choisissait ses mots avec soin -signaler son rang sans pour autant être trop respectueux en était la preuve- et Pisti se retint de se donner une gifle pour tenter de redescendre sur Terre –et arrêter de regarder ses lèvres qui s'étaient tordues dans un rictus moqueur. Répondre à la question posée semblait bien plus important que de s'absorber dans la contemplation du visage de son présumé ennemi –aussi plaisante soit-elle.

- Je…

_« Je venais récupérer vos plans d'attaque et mon arme, histoire de me tirer d'ici au plus vite sans rentrer les mains vides »._ Non. Clairement non. Ce n'était pas une réponse à donner à un homme comme lui.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Répondre à une question en en posant une seconde était un procédé d'une banalité affligeante afin de détourner la conversation sur un sujet moins glissant. Mais Pisti le savait : l'homme se doutait parfaitement de la raison de sa venue.

- Peut-être serait-il temps de retourner dans votre tente, princesse.

Piégée à son propre jeu, la jeune fille, ne sachant que dire, se contenta de pincer les lèvres.

- Rendez-moi ma flute.

Un éclat de surprise passa dans le regard du plus âgé face à l'effronterie de la gamine avant qu'il n'esquisse un sourire quelque peu carnassier. Du bout des doigts, il effleura le petit instrument en forme de plume écarlate.

- Venez-donc le reprendre, _princesse_.

Pisti écarquilla les yeux, avant que sa mâchoire ne chute. Si elle ignorait l'identité de l'homme, il était clair qu'il avait un sérieux grain.

- Mais pour l'heure, je dois régler certaines choses importantes. Que diriez-vous de reprendre notre conversation un peu plus tard ?

Voyant que son invité ne répondait pas, il glissa un doigt sous le menton de la jeune fille, y appliquant une légère pression pour refermer la bouche de la blonde. Celle-ci, sentant ses joues s'empourprer, se dégagea brusquement et se rua hors de la tente, s'enfuyant dans la celle qu'on lui avait attribuée.

Pisti se vautra dans son lit avant de se rouler en position fœtal, presque agacée de sentir que la température de ses joues n'avait toujours pas baissée. Prince ou non, elle le lui ferait payer. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, il l'avait distrait au point qu'elle n'avait même pas essayé de lui reprendre son arme. Elle se flagella intérieurement quelle piètre guerrière elle faisait ! Se laisser distraire d'une manière aussi dégradante par celui qu'elle devait considérer comme son ennemi !

Soucieuse de ne pas passer pour folle, elle réprima un hurlement frustré, s'acharnant à mordre sa lèvre inferieur pour se calmer. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi pleine de sentiments contradictoires, et elle se sentait prête à exploser.

Perdue dans ses réflexions –à savoir, trois points importants : reprendre sa flute, trouver les points faibles de la défense adverse, et clouer le bec au rouquin- la jeune fille sursauta brusquement lorsque on passa une main devant son visage. Elle dévisagea l'inconnu, méfiante, mais se décrispa lorsqu'il lui adressa un sourire bienveillant –le même que celui d'Hakuei, en moins éblouissant, peut-être.

- Je suis Seisyuun, l'assistant de la princesse Ren Hakuei, enchanté.

- De même ! Je suis Pisti, princesse d'Artemyura.

Le jeune garçon s'étonna brièvement de l'enjouement de la prisonnière, mais lui rendit sa mimique joyeuse.

- Je vous apporte le repas.

Pisti avisa le plat –un peu trop appétissant pour une captive comme elle- et acquiesça. Très vite, elle attrapa l'assiette, une fourchette et commença à manger.

- Je vais rester ici, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

- En aucun cas ! La princesse est toujours ici ?

- Elle a été absente cet après-midi, mais viens de rentrer, si c'est ce que vous vouliez savoir.

- Je vois…

Il pesa un silence presque agréable pendant quelques secondes, seulement coupé par le bruit de la vaisselle, avant que la blonde ne reprenne :

- Dites… Hakuei est-elle le seul membre de la famille royale présente ?

Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant Seisyuun se tendre, avant qu'il ne lui offre un rictus crispé.

- A vrai dire, non.

D'un regard, elle l'encouragea à continuer.

- L'empereur, Kouen Ren nous a aussi fait l'honneur de sa présence, ainsi que son frère, le second prince de l'empire, Ren Koumei.

Le couvert figé à mi-chemin entre l'assiette et sa bouche, Pisti, les yeux écarquillés se retourna vers le garçon. Soit. Donc, elle avait une chance sur deux d'avoir eu à faire avec l'un des deux membres de la royauté, plus tôt. Ce même membre de la royauté qui avait sa flute. Cette même flute qu'il l'avait invité à reprendre.

- Princesse ?

Bien. En espérant que le prince Koumei soit roux, possède trois djinns, un charisme envoutant, des yeux carmin captivant et une assurance presque agaçante.

- Ren Kouen, pardon, l'empereur. Comment-est-il ?

L'assistant ne releva pas la voix vibrante de crainte de son interlocuteur.

- Grand, les cheveux roux, presque rouge, les yeux de la même couleur. Il a beaucoup de prestance et est extrêmement puissant. Il a en sa possession trois reliques renfermant trois djinns.

Pisti se sentit perdre toutes ses couleurs. Peut-être serait-il temps de très sérieusement songer à fuir –et au diable sa relique et les plans l'empereur de Kou en personne l'avait défié de reprendre son arme, bon sang !

- Votre altesse ?

Mais pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que jurer


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamers**** : aucun des personnages présentés ici ne m'appartient, tout est à Shinobu Ohtaka, et je ne gagne pas d'argent en publiant ce texte –et puis, plutôt que de l'argent, je préférerais amplement hériter des personnages réels, c'est bien plus amusant. **

**Rating ****: T, par pure et simple précaution. Rien de méchant, je vous assure. **

**Pairing :**** Ren KouenXPisti (car les strange pairings sont tellement amusants, et que, lorsqu'on y réfléchit, ils sont juste trop mignons !).**

:::

On disait que la nuit portait conseil –ou, plus précisément, le sommeil. Malheureusement, les insomnies fatiguaient et embourbaient l'esprit, ce qui ne facilitait pas la réflexion. Pisti poussa un énième gémissement, enfonçant un peu plus la tête dans un coussin. Elle avait passé la nuit à tourner et retourner les éléments dans sa tête, et la solution miracle ne s'était toujours pas imposée dans son esprit fatigué; s'enfuir en récupérant sa relique sans pour autant risquer d'aggraver le conflit entre Sindoria et Kou n'était pas tâche aisée –en fait, ça relevait même plutôt de l'impossible.

Peut-être que s'étouffer avec son oreiller n'était pas une si mauvaise initiative, en fin de compte.

- Son altesse l'empereur Ren Kouen veut vous voir !

Fusillant du regard le garde qui était rentré sans gêne dans sa tente –il aurait eu l'air malin, si elle se changeait !-, Pisti se releva rapidement. Si elle était surprise, elle n'en montra rien. Escortée de quatre gardes, elle fut conduite devant une imposante tente qui n'était cependant pas celle de commandement. Sa chambre, conclut-elle mentalement. Un homme annonça sa présence, et une voix grave l'invita à entrer. Pourtant, lorsque les gardes voulurent à leur tour pénétrer dans la pièce, Kouen les invita à en ressortir d'office.

Dire que Pisti n'était pas rassurée par cette soudaine invitation serait un euphémisme. Mais affirmer qu'elle en était tétanisée serait une exagération. Méfiante, surprise et quelque peu effrayée seraient des termes plus adaptés.

La tente était grande, à l'image de l'importance de la personne qui l'habitait. Richement décorée dans les tons pourpres, elle était indéniablement confortable et luxueuse. Au centre, un large lit aux draps foncés, et, devant, une table basse en bois sur laquelle se trouvaient quelques parchemins. Kouen était penché au-dessus, et ne daigna pas relever la tête lorsque la blonde entra. Un silence pesant régna quelques minutes dans la pièce avant que le plus âgé ne cesse d'écrire.

Son regard se glissa alors sur la frêle silhouette de la captive, remontant de ses jambes nues à sa poitrine partiellement découverte avant d'effleureur son coup fin –si facile à briser !-, de se fixer un instant sur les lèvres délicatement rosées de la blonde, tordues dans un rictus suspicieux et de se stopper sur ses yeux à la couleur si particulière.

Elle était terriblement chétive et il était difficile de croire qu'une enfant comme elle –une poupée- pouvait être âgée de 19ans. Mais malgré la douceur de ses traits, ses membres finement musclés et son air farouche laissaient clairement voir la guerrière aguerrie qu'elle était.

Il sourit.

- Puis-je connaître la raison de cet appel, votre altesse ?

Son ton était grinçant et, contre toute attente, cela lui arracha un rire bref.

- Nous n'avions pas terminé notre conversation.

- Je doute qu'il y ai grand-chose à ajouter. A moins que vous n'acceptiez de me libérer.

- Vous voulez déjà vous en aller ? Vous me peinez…

Se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel, la jeune fille soupira.

- Néanmoins, vous en avez parfaitement le droit. Vous pouvez quitter le camp sur le champ personne ne vous en empêchera. Mais je prends la liberté de garder cela –il joua avec la flûte pendant quelques instants, ses longs doigts fins la faisant tourner-… en souvenir de votre agréable présence.

- Si je ne me trompe pas, vous m'avez aussi invité à la reprendre, hier.

L'éclat de surprise qui passa dans les pupilles grenat de l'homme lui arracha un sourire espiègle. Aussitôt, jouant de la rapidité et de l'agilité que lui procréait sa petite taille, elle bondit sur lui, soucieuse de profiter de l'effet de surprise –seul véritable avantage dans la confrontation. L'élan qu'elle avait pris les envoya rouler au sol alors que, se débattant comme une diablesse, Pisti tentait de reprendre son arme, qui se balançait au cou de Kouen. Celui-ci, aussi vif que la jeune fille, avait intercepté l'un de ses poignets et s'acharnait à attraper le second, tout en l'immobilisant. Il sentit son dos heurter violemment le cadran du lit, les figeant dans une position qui, s'ils avaient pris le temps d'y réfléchir, leur aurait paru ambigüe.

Probablement alerté par le bruit de lutte, un soldat entra, sabre dégainé, avant de s'immobilisé et de tourner tout aussi rapidement les talons, quittant la tente le rouge au joue. Il avait hâte de raconter aux autres qu'il venait de trouver leur petite prisonnière haletante, à cheval sur leur empereur, les mains posées sur le torse de celui-ci, tous deux débraillés. Ç'allait jaser…

L'entrée de l'homme l'avait surprise, et maintenant qu'il avait retourné leur position, la coinçant fermement sous lui, elle s'en mordait les doigts –ou du moins, elle l'aurait volontiers fait si ses mains n'étaient pas bloquées au-dessus de sa tête par une poigne ferme. Dans un effort quasi-surhumain au vu de son corps frêle, la jeune fille réussis à soulever ses mains de deux bons centimètres et assena un coup de tête à son assaillant. Celui-ci, plus désarçonné que blessé, relâcha son emprise durant un quart de secondes. Ce laps de temps lui suffit pour rouler sur le côté, échappant ainsi à la poigne de l'autre, et à se relever d'un bond, s'appuyant, tremblante contre le lit. A moins d'un mètre, Kouen se releva, agréablement surpris par la réplique de la blonde, plus combattive que ce que laissait penser son apparence. Ils se fixèrent un instant, avant qu'elle ne plonge de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, préparé, il esquiva sans peine, mais bloqua plus difficilement le coup de pied qui visait son estomac qu'elle donna en se retournant agilement.

Les coups s'enchainaient, sans pourtant causer des dégâts significatifs à l'un ou l'autre. Tentant une feinte sur la droite, Pisti se laissa glisser à terre, pour se relever en une fraction de seconde, et se jeter sur le roux. Sa main s'accrocha au pendentif et un coup sec sur l'objet suffit à faire voler en éclat la chaine en argent. Mais le temps nécessaire à la manœuvre permit à Kouen de l'attraper. L'attirant dos contre son torse, il l'obligea d'une torsion du poignet à lâcher l'arme qui tomba sur le sol et rebondit quelques centimètres plus loin. La respiration erratique, ils s'accordèrent quelques secondes de répit.

- Lâchez-moi.

- Pour que vous vous ruiez sur la flute et partiez ?souffla-t-il, moqueur.

Elle grogna quelques propos incompréhensibles.

- Pourquoi ne pas être partie lorsque vous en aviez l'occasion ? Souci de paraître lâche ? interrompit Kouen, voyant que la jeune fille allait répliquer. En revenant plus nombreux, vous auriez eu plus de chance de le récupérer.

- Et il y aurait eu des morts inutiles ! répliqua Pisti, acide. J'ai laissé mourir mon escorte et ai été faite prisonnière, personne n'a à m'aider. En revenant ici avec d'autres hommes, face à deux princes et une princesse de l'empire Kou, ma faiblesse n'aurait causé que d'autres morts.

- Qui s'en soucie ?

Elle se retourna partiellement –autant que son actuelle position le lui permettait- et le fusilla du regard.

- Moi.

Il ne sut pas ce qui le surprit le plus la voix froide de celle qui paraissait être une enfant, son regard charbon étonnement mature ou son aura d'une étrange puissance qui se dégagea d'elle un instant.

- Une flûte… c'est une arme bien étrange.

- Elle me permet d'utiliser au mieux mes capacités.

- Où l'avez-vous eu ?

Son silence le conforta dans son idée plus qu'une relique enchanté, son arme, qui lui permettait de s'affirmer comme une guerrière ou un simple ornement, ç'avait pour la princesse d'Artemyura une valeur sentimentale plus forte.

- Comptez-vous vous enfuir si je vous lâche ?

Pas qu'il doute de pouvoir la bloquer avant même qu'elle ne soit à un mètre de la porte de la chambre, juste qu'il n'avait aucune envie de jouer au chat et la souris –trop futile, inintéressant et dégradant.

Elle secoua simplement la tête. Prenant le signe pour un assentiment, il desserra son emprise, soucieux d'observer le comportement de la prisonnière, avant de la lâcher. Voyant qu'elle massait ses poignets probablement douloureux, il ramassa la petite arme et alla s'asseoir sur un sofa, placé perpendiculairement à son lit. Pisti, elle, opta pour aller se poser sur la couche, de dos à l'empereur, voutée et silencieuse, perdue dans ses pensées.

- Eh bien ?

- Quoi encore ? soupira la princesse.

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

Elle s'accorda quelques secondes pour réfléchir à la question et à la réponse qu'elle pouvait donner, puis, consciente de sa situation précaire, se décida à y répondre franchement –de toute manière, l'information ne pourrait nuire qu'à son mental, pas à sa patrie ou aux troupes de Sinbad, alors… .

- Elle a une valeur sentimentale forte. Il n'y a rien de plus à dire, ajouta-t-elle devant l'air interrogateur du plus âgé.

- Je serais curieux d'entendre la suite, pourtant.

- Ce n'est rien de bien intéressant.

- Mère décédée ? Dernier souvenir matériel qu'il vous reste d'elle ?

Un sourire désabusé orna le visage de Pisti.

- Pourquoi me faire dire des choses que vous pouvez aisément deviner ?

- C'est triste.

- Vous n'êtes pas sincère.

- Sincère, oui. Affecté, non. Il est inutile de pleurer la mort de chaque individu.

La blonde se releva brusquement, oscillant entre le choc et la colère.

- La mort d'une personne est une chose tragique, et chaque décès mérite d'être pleuré, tout comme chaque histoire se doit être racontée !

- Alors racontez-moi la vôtre, princesse.

- Elle ne vous concerne en rien et n'a aucun intérêt.

- Vous vous contredisez. De plus, ni vous ni moi n'avons quelque chose de mieux à faire.

La princesse d'Artemyura se tut et retourna s'asseoir sur le lit, indécise. Elle ne comprenait pas l'intérêt de l'empereur de Kou pour son histoire et elle doutât que l'ennui puisse le pousser à perdre du temps avec une simple prisonnière –quoique ses conditions de vie fussent trop bonnes pour qu'elle ne puisse se considérer que comme une captive.

- Ma mère est morte peu après l'anniversaire de mes huit ans. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle m'a offert la flûte. C'est un héritage familial donné aux femmes de ma lignée. Ce peut paraître anodin, mais ç'a toujours été important, alors… et puis, qu'importe…

Il la regarda avec un certain amusement s'emmêler dans ses explications avant qu'elle ne semble reprendre le fil.

- Il y a eu une attaque du palais, peu après qu'elle me l'a remis. A ce moment-là, mes parents sont tous les deux décédés.

Un silence presque confortable s'installa, alors que Kouen jouait avec le petit objet rouge. Même si banale, l'histoire restait tragique. Quoiqu'il ne s'en souciât pas réellement ayant pour passion la guerre et les combats, il ne s'émouvait pas pour si peu. Intérieurement, la blonde en était presque reconnaissante. Après avoir fait un bond dans ses souvenirs douloureux, voir la pitié dans les yeux de son ennemi l'aurait achevée.

- Je peux-

- Cette nuit. Lorsque la lune sera haute et que les gardes seront ensommeillés.

Pisti cligna des yeux, surprise, avant de jeter un regard méfiant vers le roux. Voyant celui-ci perdu dans ses pensées, elle se releva silencieusement, esquissa un pas vers lui et ouvrit la bouche, mais, voyant qu'aucun mot ne passait la barrière de ses lèvres, elle se ravisa et lui offrit un simple sourire. Puis, elle souleva un pan de la porte, et sortit de la tente.

:::

Il régnait sur le campement un doux silence. La pleine lune, haute dans le ciel, l'illuminait sereinement, alors que dans les foyers, les dernières braises des feux mourraient lentement. La plupart des soldats, ayant festoyé et bu plus que raison, étaient depuis longtemps endormis, alors que les plus sérieux –et les moins saoul- tâchaient au mieux de patrouiller, afin d'éviter un quelconque incident. Ombre furtive, Pisti se glissait agilement entre les tentes, se cachant au besoin derrière des caisses de vivres. Bien plus confiante que lors de sa première escapade, il y'avait de nuit de cela, la jeune fille progressait rapidement. Très vite, elle arriva devant la chambre du premier prince, et hésita brièvement, avant de se décider à entrer.

Faiblement éclairée par quelques bougies créant une ambiance tamisée assez étrange, il fallut quelques secondes pour que les yeux de la blonde ne s'habituent totalement au contraste de lumière. Kouen était assis sur un fauteuil, semblant absorbé dans la lecture de parchemins. Il avait abandonné son épaisse armure, au profit d'une simple chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir d'excellente qualité. A sa ceinture, pendait élégamment son épée à la garde en or alors qu'à son coup, se balançait doucement la flûte de Pisti. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la nouvelle arrivante, acheva sa phrase avant de replier soigneusement le papier avant d'enfin la regarder. Ses pupilles carmin, d'ordinaire rieuses, ne laissaient rien transparaître.

Pisti ignorait la raison de sa venue ici il le lui avait simplement demandé à mi-mot. Et elle s'était contentée de stupidement obéir. Une bouffée de culpabilité l'étouffa.

La blonde ouvrit la bouche, dans le but de briser le désagréable silence qui planait dans la pièce, lorsque Kouen se leva, s'avança d'un pas mesuré vers elle. Sans un mot, il se stoppa à quelques pas de la jeune fille.

Dans l'ombre de son imposante silhouette, elle paraissait encore plus petite et chétive on ne lui aurait donné plus de douze ans. Imaginer qu'elle puisse en avoir dix-neuf était comme un affront à sa pureté juvénile. Son corps frêle, finement musclé, digne de la combattante qu'elle était ses courbes enfantines, mais présentes, à moitié cachée par son haut ouvert dévoilant la naissance de ses seins –sur n'importe qui d'autre, ç'aurait parut indécent. Mais la candeur qui se dégageait d'elle chassait l'impression. Contrastant avec la pâleur de sa peau laiteuse, sans aucun imperfection, ses yeux d'un noir d'encre, cerclés de rose des yeux envoutants et qui ne cachaient jamais les émotions de la jeune fille : joie, colère, tristesse, déception… tous ses sentiments se lisaient clairement dans ses deux prunelles –les fenêtres de son âme. Ses traits, doux et harmonieux, qui dégageaient une étrange impression de joyeuse sérénité, mais qui pouvaient se fermer ou se durcir.

Elle était indéniablement belle.

Alors, sans crier gare, il combla l'espace qui les séparait.

L'étreinte fut brève le fantôme de deux mains qui survolèrent sa taille fine, pour remonter le long de son dos, électrisant son corps entier deux lèvres qui effleurèrent les siennes, se pressant un court instant, lui volant un baiser fugace mais qui suffit pourtant à enflammer son bas ventre. Elle rouvrit les yeux en sentant la main gauche de l'homme caresser doucement sa joue avant de chuter. Kouen se décolla et la jaugea du regard. Il remarqua ses yeux écarquillés, perdus dans le vague et la vit poser sa main sur ses lèvres, incrédule, avant qu'elle ne s'empourpre. Puis, semblant reprendre pied dans la réalité et remarquer le poids familier sur sa tête, Pisti toucha précautionneusement la flute rouge en forme de plume qui avait repris sa place sur son front.

Dans sa tête, ses pensées s'emmêlaient sans lui permettre de totalement assimiler la situation. La blonde bredouilla quelques propos incompréhensibles, avant qu'il ne lui indique d'un geste de la main de se taire.

- Comptes-tu dénigrer la chance que je te laisse ? Pars. Profite de l'obscurité de la nuit je ne ferais rien si tu es attrapée avant de sortir du camp.

Pisti ne comprenait strictement rien. Venait-il de réellement lui permettre de partir ? Après lui avoir rendu son arme ? Ce n'avait aucun sens. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas mentir. Froid, fier et hautain, il la toisait, semblant attendre qu'elle ne se décide à sortir de sa tente. Elle se retourna et, sans un regard en arrière, s'engouffra à l'extérieur. Dès qu'elle eut mis un pied dehors, elle se mit à courir. Le premier garde la regarda filer, ahurit. On l'avait rapidement prise en chasse, mais elle n'eut aucun mal à semer ses poursuivants.

Ce n'est qu'une fois à l'abri, pelotonnée dans les douces plumes d'un gigantesque oiseau, à quelques centimètres du sol qu'elle se permit de soupirer. La joie de s'être évadée, et de pouvoir revoir ses amis avait chassé la peur qu'elle avait accumulée lors de sa « captivité ». Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à connaître l'origine de la tristesse qui lui compressait le cœur et l'estomac. La gorge serrée, elle peinait à respirer correctement. Alors, sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende réellement compte, des larmes amères commencèrent à dévaler ses joues.

Les yeux perdus dans le vague, Kouen fixait la porte de la tente. Alors, un fin sourire mesquin étira ses lèvres. La prisonnière avait eu le mérite d'être distrayante. Bonne adversaire, adorable dans ses réactions, et terriblement amusante à manipuler. Elle était réellement digne d'attention. Il le savait, leurs chemins se recroiseront. Probablement bien plus vite que la blonde ne l'aurait imaginé. L'empereur ferma les yeux, et derrière ses paupières closes, l'image de la jeune fille, assise sur le dos d'un oiseau lui apparut clairement. Elle volait probablement en direction de Sindoria. C'était assez risible, en un sens. Elle qui était bravement restée dans le campement ennemi, soucieuse de ne pas trahir ses amis en revenant démunie de sa force offensive, ramenait ce qui causerait la perte de Sinbad. Il rouvrit les yeux, ses iris carmin brillant d'impatience. Il était vrai que Pisti était attirante. Non pas par ses formes quasiment inexistantes, mais par son aura solaire et sa personnalité enjouée, fière et têtue. Et s'il l'avait embrassé, c'était en partie sur un coup de tête. _En partie seulement._

Car il pouvait le sentir. Le sort qu'il avait lui-même placé dans le corps de la jeune femme. Celui qui lui permettrait d'entendre ce qu'elle entendrait, de voir ce qu'elle verrait. _De gagner la guerre. _

Il sourit. Oui, cette petite prisonnière était décidemment amusante…

:::

**Suite aux commentaires très gentils et encourageant que j'ai reçus, je songe sérieusement à transformer ce Two Shoot en une mini fic. N'hésitez pas à donner un avis sur le sujet.**

**Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que ces deux premiers chapitres auront plu ! **

**-Jez-**


End file.
